1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation module and an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the increasing development of hi-tech industry, electronic devices such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants and smart phones have been present in our daily lives frequently. Some electronic elements mounted in the electronic devices generate heat that affects operational efficiencies of the electronic devices. Therefore, heat dissipation modules or heat dissipations elements, such as heat dissipating fans, thermal pads or heat pipes, are often disposed in the electronic devices, so as to help dissipate the heat generated by the electronic devices out of the electronic devices.
Among the heat dissipation modules, heat dissipating fans may dissipate the heat outside effectively, but the heat dissipating fans consume much power, are heavier and occupy larger space, which are not preferable for application in electronic devices that pursue thin and light-weight designs. In addition, the heat dissipating fans make noise easily and affect the communication functions that the electronic devices provide. Furthermore, for the heat dissipating fans to dissipate heat via convection, casings of the electronics devices need to have openings, which also reduces mechanical strengths of the electronic devices.
On the other hand, the thermal pads may absorb the heat from the electronic devices to reduce surface temperatures thereof and require less cost and space, and therefore the thermal pads may be extensively applied in the electronic devices. However, it is difficult to dissipate the heat further to the outside via other members, and thus the heat dissipation effects of the thermal pads are limited.
Moreover, the heat pipes may transmit the heat from the electronic devices to another plate member. However, since convection is lacking, the heat dissipation effects are limited. Thereby, the heat pipes may form a loop in conjunction with an evaporator and a condenser, and a phase-change heat-transfer medium that changes between two phases (such as liquid phase and vapor phase) by means of heat absorbance or release may circulate and flow in the heat pipes to absorb heat in the evaporator and release heat in the condenser, so as to transmit the heat from the electronic devices to the outside. However, the heat-transfer medium merely flows in the loop by means of its own phase change, and the effect of its flow is less preferable. Therefore, the heat dissipating effect of the heat-transfer medium is limited.